1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solvent recovering system for a cleaning machine for cleaning articles, such as machine parts, electronic parts or medical instruments, to remove the solvent from solvent-cleaned articles and to recover the same without releasing the solvent into the atmosphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been a conventional practice to take out cleaned articles from a cleaning tank and to subject the articles to natural drying or to forced drying to remove the solvent wetting the articles, so that the solvent is released in vapor into the atmosphere. Accordingly, injurious solvents, the dispersion of which in the atmosphere is not desirable, such as trichloroethylene and trichlorotrifluoroethane, are harmful to health and cause air pollution.
Known solvent recovering systems for recovering such solvents employ an adsorbent or a condenser. These known solvent recovering systems are unable to remove such injurious solvents perfectly from gases containing the injurious solvents because the gases containing the injurious solvents are passed only once through the solvent recovering systems.